suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick M.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 15 |colorlevel= Brown |residence= United States |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 9/16 |votes= 8 |alliances= The Envelopes Randomize's Slaves |loyalties= LeQuisha Q. Jordan N. Shadi C. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 3 & 6) |nominated= 2 (Day 9 & Week 8) |veto= 4 (Weeks 1, 3, 4 & 6) |days= 18 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 9/16 |votes2= 3 |alliances2= Mystery Gang |loyalties2= Marissa W. Nicky S. Jayson B. |hoh2= 1 (Week 5) |nominated2= 2 (Weeks 6 & 7) |veto2= 1 (Week 4) |days2= 16 }} was a houseguest on and . In both his seasons, he placed ninth, and was the third member of the jury. Big Brother 9 Game Summary During his time in the game, Patrick solidified himself as one of the biggest competition threats. By winning the veto in Week 1, he gained enough traction to become involved in two major alliances - The Envelopes and Randomize's Slaves. He was quickly established as a threat in the game, making enemies of Chandler P. and Ryan D., and using his joint HOH and POV win in Week 3 to take pre-game rival Brian H. This opened him up to potential backdoors, as was attempted during the first Double Eviction by HOH Ryan. Patrick's two key alliances kept him in though, allowing him to win HOH and POV again in Week 6 to put Ryan up with his ally Eli and get him out. However, in Week 8, Ryan shocked everyone by buying his way back into the game from the Ghost Train and winning HOH, nominating Patrick straight up on the block. After failing to win the Veto, Lynette B. was taken down and replaced with Patrick's ally from both alliances LeQuisha Q. This time, faced with an opportunity to take out the biggest competition threat in the game, everyone jumped at the chance to take Patrick down, with everyone besides Tico F. voting him to the jury in ninth place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary Returning for Second Chance, Patrick opted to play a lower key game, after his power-hungry first appearance. A member of the Mystery Gang alliance, Patrick was able to remain off the block for the first five weeks of the game, until he was nominated by Jimmy T. in Week 6 next to ally Mari E. Luckily, Patrick survived by 1 vote, but faced more danger in Week 7 as a result of the Backwards Week twist. Nominated next to another ally in Nicky S. by the whole house, it was down to HOH winner Chazz D. to make the ultimate eviction call, sening Patrick to the Jury with his sole vote, taking ninth place for the second consecutive season. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Patrick would have joined the original tied record for most Power of Veto wins with four, but it was broken by Max A. one season prior in . Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB9 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:9th Place Category:Returning Houseguests